1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document holder attached to a laptop computer to hold a document at eye level when space is limited.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of computers, it is well known that laptop computers are popular. They are very portable and the costs associated are dramatically reducing while the utility is ever increasing. Many people use laptop computers while traveling, especially in airports, on airplanes, and in hotel rooms. Furthermore, students are replacing their desktop models or using laptops in tandem, because of portability in and out of the classroom.
But, many common uses for laptop computers do not lend themselves to appropriate environments for placement of documents for viewing while typing. Students, using a laptop in class, libraries, or in lecture halls, have limited space on desks, chairs, or tables being occupied. Similarly, in coffee shops or other eateries, many areas of occupation do not facilitate the spreading of the document in areas used by others. Additionally, while using a laptop computer on an airplane, it would be better the document was held or positioned above the computer, instead of either to the left or right because of interference with another's space.
Of course, there are gadgets and devices that clip on the laptop and hold a document to the side or near the display of the laptop, but these devices are not permanently attached, nor do they position the document at eye level above the laptop computer. Because, these devices or gadgets are not permanently attached to the laptop, they are easily lost, misplaced, or just forgotten before the need arises for their use. Furthermore, they position the document, not at eye level above the display, but to the side interfering with someone else's workspace or comfort zone. Thus, a laptop computer document holder solving the aforementioned problems is desired.